


Ring A Bell

by Lothiriel84



Series: Consulting Matchmaker [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was standing in front of a jewellery shop, staring at the engagement rings and trying to calculate how many things he would have to do without in order to afford one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring A Bell

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to _Passenger To London_.

He was standing in front of a jewellery shop, staring at the engagement rings and trying to calculate how many things he would have to do without in order to afford one.

Money was a bit less tight than it used to be, what with MJN Air increased popularity and the poor old lady next door mentioning ‘the kind neighbour who always helped her fix stuff around the house’ in her will. However, he most definitely couldn’t afford buying a ring, not unless he decided to forgo eating for quite a long time, and that wouldn’t do with his job as a pilot and a man with a van.

In the end he sighed and spun around, very nearly bumping into a woman who was about to step inside. He apologised profusely, only to trail off when he noticed she was regarding him with keen interest.

“Do you happen to be Sherlock Holmes’ long-lost half-brother, by any chance?”

He blinked in confusion, his mind vaguely registering her Irish accent and her neatly tailored dress. Most men would probably describe her as drop-dead gorgeous, but he for one found her a bit intimidating.

“Cousin, actually,” he stammered, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink. His thoughts strayed to Molly, his sweet Molly who didn’t mind his general awkwardness around people, and he nervously cleared his throat. “I’m Captain Martin Crieff. And you are…?”

“Janine Hawkins, Sherlock’s ex-fiancée. Nice to meet you.”

She flashed him a smile and extended her hand, which he shook somewhat reluctantly. He seldom read newspapers, never mind watch TV, but even he had heard of the sorry business and couldn’t quite bring himself to approve of Sherlock’s actions.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, though he wasn’t completely sure whether that was the right thing to say. She seemed to appreciate the thought, for she nodded her head and smirked.

“That’s why I’m here, as a matter of fact. He told me I should keep the ring, but I can’t wear it for obvious reasons. I’d better sell it, I guess.”

“Oh,” Martin couldn’t help but interject. From the funny light that lit up in her eyes, he thought they might have just had the very same idea.


End file.
